The Shadow Rising/Chapter 54
Summary Elayne, Nynaeve, and Egeanin are on their way to the Panarch's Palace in a wagon led by Bayle Domon and twenty of his men. Thom and Juilin have been out spreading rumors to start another riot in the city. Once at the palace they carry baskets of ice peppers in disguise to get in past Carridin and his Whitecloaks. They see Marillin Gemalphin feeding a cat, but she is too occupied to notice them. In the pantry they change to servants' clothes. They get the breakfast tray for 'Lady' Ispan and split up: Nynaeve is going to the museum and Elayne and Egeanin are going after Amathera. The latter two enter Amathera's room and find Temaile there. Elayne quickly throws her to the wall with Air, knocking her unconscious. They manage to convince Amathera that they are not her enemies, but she is hesitant about trusting them and they have to force her to cooperate as they sneak out. Nynaeve enters the museum and quickly finds the sad bracelets. A maid enters but Nynaeve recognizes her as Moghedien. They both attack and fight each other, but Moghedien is furious when she realizes that they are evenly matched. She says she will give Nynaeve to Rahvin even though he already has a "pretty little queen". When Moghedien sees the sad bracelets she tells Nynaeve about them; how they are made from cuendillar, how a woman can control a man, how they won’t protect him from the taint, how he will eventually be able to control the woman controlling him, and how two women can use them but that will lessen the control. She also tells her about how they were made after the Bore was sealed, but she found out about them when she broke free. Moghedien was two hundred years old when the bore was made, and still considered young for an Aes Sedai. To break their deadlock, Nynaeve suddenly throws the bracelets towards Moghedien, disturbing her concentration. In that split second she manages to slam a shield down between Moghedien and saidar. She ties off the shield and binds Moghedien with weaves of Air, picks up the bracelets and finds the seal as well, which has been disguised as another figurine. As she turns to go, she sees Jeaine Caide pointing the fluted black rod directly at her. She manages to jump out of the way just as the bar of balefire rips through much of the museum. When she looks up again Jeaine is nowhere to be seen and Moghedien is also gone somehow. Nynaeve gathers her things and goes to meet Elayne and Egeanin. Characters * Elayne * Nynaeve * Egeanin * Bayle Domon * Amathera * Juilin * Thom * Jaichim Carridin * Moghedien * Marillin Gemalphin * Temaile Kinderode * Jeaine Caide Referenced * Rendra * Egwene * Jorin din Jubai White Wing * Andric * Liandrin * Ispan Shefar * Rand * Moiraine * Amico Nagoyin * Rahvin Places * Tanchico * Panarch's Palace Referenced * Falme * Illian * Saldaea * Tarabon Items * Seven Seals * Domination Band * Fluted black rod * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.